


Surviving Earth

by moriartyswife



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyswife/pseuds/moriartyswife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I should have been floated. That was the punishment for anyone over eighteen who broke any of the rules. But I had one last trick up my sleeve, landing me on the drop ship to earth. What I wasn't expecting? To ever see Bellamy ever again. Earth might be our second chance, or it might be the only thing that could ever break us apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The pounding in my head told me that it was time for me to floated. They’d sedated me to help with the suffocation that was about to follow, but can suffocation be less painful? I didn’t think so. The Chancellor had been tied up with something so the medicine was wearing off. He had to be present at this kind of floating.  
  
It was a good thing, though, since I had requested an audience with him when I was arrested two weeks ago, but I’d been denied of that privilege. I slowly got up to my feet, nausea taking over. I took deep breaths and looked straight at Thelonious when he arrived. “I know.”  
  
The chancellor held up his hand to stop the guard from pressing the button of my death sentence. He approached the door. “Alright, Sasha, you wanted an audience with me. What do you know?”  
  
“The 100 kid prisoners. You’re sending them to earth in a few weeks.”  
  
“I don’t know where you heard that absurd story—”  
  
“It’s not a story and you know it. I hacked the system. I have the files and the documents with your signature on them. All of it is ready to be sent to the entire colony upon my imminent death,” I said, watching the worry spread over his usually calm demeanor. I warned him that there were holes in the system.  
  
Kane stepped forward and looked down at me. He was the one who ordered my interrogation be less than traditional. “She could be lying for all we know.”  
  
“What do you want?” Thelonious asked. Now we’re getting somewhere.  
  
“Chancellor-”  
  
“A job? A re-trial that you survive?” He asked, trying to puzzle out what I could possibly want.  
  
“Don’t be absurd, Chancellor. We both know I’ll never get either of those things. A re-trial would upset the colony since I’m twenty-two. And a job? That’ll last until you find the files, then I’ll be floated anyways,” I said, putting my hands on my hips. I’m not an idiot. I know how the system works. My future looks pretty bleak standing on the edge of death.  
  
“Then what do you want, Ms. Hensley?” Kane asked. His discomfort with this conversation made me want to smile.  
  
“I want to be sent to the ground with the 100,” I replied, receiving silence from the other side of the door. “You get your files, and I get my freedom far away from this ship. It’s a win-win, if you ask me.”  
  
“I will think it over,” Thelonious said. Bullshit.  
  
“It’s a deal made for now or it’s off the table. Though, I do hope that an uprising is something you’re prepared for, should you choose to float me.” I turned and walked up to the hatch that separated me from endless space. They have to take the deal. They have to.  
  
The door behind me slid opened, causing a grin to spread across my face. I let Kane handcuff my hands behind my back. He walked be back into the safety of the ship.  
  
“The files, Ms. Hensley?” Thelonious asked, accompanying me to my old quarters. It’d been turned upside since my arrest. Since it was past curfew, the entire colony would assume that I was already dead. The public trial had brought a lot of on-lookers.  
  
“Not until the day of the launch, but feel free to look around,” I said with an eye roll. To my surprise, Kane unlocked the cuffs. I rubbed my wrists.  
  
“Confinement will draw attention. You’ll be allowed to live here until it’s time for the launch. Your rations will be half of a normal prisoner, and you will not leave this room or contact anyone under any circumstances. Break these rules and you will be floated after interrogation.”  
  
“You mean torture.” I laughed. “I’ll try to follow the rules this time.”  
  
“Good. Your personal guard will be happy to hear that,” Kane said. He waved over a guard. “Bentley will be staying and keeping an eye on you.”  
  
Three weeks feels like an eternity when stuck in one’s own quarters. Bentley wasn’t good company. He barely talked to me and even ignored my attempts to play card games with him. I thought I was going to lose my damn mind in here.  
  
Like clockwork, Kane returned on the exact date he said he would. “Give me the files now, Sasha. The launch is almost ready.”  
  
I took the small drive out of the hidden compartment in my desk drawer and put it in his outstretched hand. “No, I don’t have any back up files. I didn’t have the time to make any before I was arrested.”  
  
“Very well,” Kane said. He motioned to the guards, who seized one of my arms each. It wasn’t necessary but he did it because he could.  
  
All the prisoners were already on the ship and most of them were still sedated. Thelonious met us at the door. “This is what you really want?”  
  
“Like you’d let me live, Chancellor. At least with this option, I get my life and I can help them survive. I did study all the material available about earth multiple times.”  
  
The guards raised the bay door, locking me inside. There were only a few chairs on this level. All of the prisoners must be on the second level above me. I sat down, about to strap in when I heard the commotion outside. It was followed by a gunshot.  
  
It could be anyone. I hid behind a stack of supplies as the door started to lower. From my spot, I could see Thelonious on the ground with blood pooling around him. I didn’t exactly feel bad for him. Someone in a guard’s uniform backed into the dropship with the gun raised.  
  
He only lowered it when the door had closed completely. His hat fell to the floor as he ran his hands through his sweaty hair. I watched him, recognition flowing over me. I know that messy head of hair.  
  
“Bellamy,” I said, stepping out from my hiding spot.  
  
Bellamy froze, turning slowly to look at me. His eyes widened, like he was looking at a ghost. Which, in retrospect, he was. “Sasha.”  
  
My heart skipped a beat when he said my name. I didn’t think that I’d ever hear him say it again. A smile spread across my face and he strode across the ship. He put his hands on my cheeks, staring into my blue eyes.  
  
His lips met mine and I let my hands slide down to settle on his hips. He tasted exactly the way I remembered. He pulled back to rest his forehead on mine. “You’re alive.”  
  
I titled my chin up to kiss him again. “I missed the hell out of you.”  
  
Our reunion was cut short by the rocket launchers roaring to life. We had to strap in quickly. My hand fit perfectly in his. If we survived the trip to earth, we both had a lot of explaining to do. The dropship jerked, sending all of us hurling toward earth.


	2. Chapter 2

The landing was anything but graceful. Impacting the ground with so much speed had to do some major damage to the ship. This could be our only source of shelter since it seemed one of the parachutes didn’t eject. We could be anywhere.  
  
Bellamy got up first. My harness had gotten stuck. With an amused smirk, he started to work the latch loose. “I’m half tempted to leave you like this,” he said and winked.  
  
With an eye roll, I smacked his arm. “In your dreams, lover boy.” God, I missed him. Our time together on the ship went all the way back to when we were kids.  
  
Bellamy chuckled and helped me to my feet. The kids above were talking and arguing. I walked over to the big door. The latch here must lower it. Who knows what is outside of this door. Earth was so far away from the ARK.  
  
“Octavia is on this ship,” Bellamy said, standing behind me. He slipped his arms around my waist, like I’d disappear if he let me go for too long.  
  
The hatch above opened and kids climbed down, filling the room. Bellamy had to calm them all down, leaving me to guard the latch. A few of the boys thought they’d outsmart me. One of them ended up with a swollen and bloody nose.  
  
“Stop!” A blonde girl climbed down the ladder. I recognized her. Clarke Griffin. Her father was floated for treason. She was a Phoenix girl. “The air could be toxic.”  
  
“If the air’s toxic, we’re all dead anyway,” Bellamy said, shutting her up. She knew he was completely right. Any of us could start showing symptoms of radiation poisoning.  
  
“Bellamy?” Octavia’s voice floated through the crowd. I hadn’t seen her in a while. Now watching the look of relief wash over Bellamy when Octavia made her way through the crowd, I couldn’t help but smile. “What the hell are you wearing? A guard’s uniform?”  
  
“I borrowed it… to get on the drop ship. Someone’s got to keep an eye on you,” Bellamy replied, embracing her once again.  
  
“Sasha, I heard they floated you,” Octavia said with an even bigger grin on her face when she hugged me next.  
  
I laughed and replied, “Yeah, well, someone has to keep an eye on him.” I winked at her. I’d always liked Octavia. She was like a little sister to me.  
  
Her laugh was cut short by Clarke. “Where are your wrist bands?” Neither me nor Bellamy had one.  
  
“Do you mind? I haven’t seen my brother in over a year,” Octavia snapped at her. She hadn’t lost her fire over that year.  
  
“No one has a brother,” someone from the crowd shouted.  
  
“That’s Octavia Blake! The girl they found hidden in the floor,” Some girl replied.  
  
Bellamy grabbed her before she could jump anyone. The rumors spread fast on the ARK. As soon as she’d been discovered, it took a week for the entire colony to find out.  
  
“They aren’t worth it,” I said, looking from her to the crowd. A bunch scared kids whose crimes range from minuscule rules broken to murder.  
  
“I heard Sasha got arrested for illegal hacking,” Another boy said.  
  
“No, I heard it was for being a whore for all the security guards.” The statement was followed by whistling and catcalling.  
  
I glanced at Bellamy, who had no idea why I’d been arrested. He hadn’t been allowed to go to the trial. Rumors and hear-say was all there was. I would tell him when the right time came. “None of that matters. We aren’t on the ARK anymore.” That caught all their attentions.  
  
“Let’s give them something else to remember you by,” Bellamy said to Octavia.  
  
“Yeah, like what?” She asked, freeing herself from his grip.  
  
“Like being the first person on the ground in 100 years,” he replied, stepping closer to me to pull down the latch. I noticed the moment of hesitation before he did. No one knew what to expect when the door was lowered.  
  
The door opened to something no one thought we’d get to see in our lifetime. The sun felt warm and the wind tickled my skin. Earth was beautiful, vibrant. The trees stretched upward for miles. The only living plant on the ARK was the small tree we kept alive.  
  
Octavia slowly walked forward. Bellamy’s hand found mine as we watched her take in the surroundings. She stopped at the edge and took a deep breath before she hopped onto the solid ground. “We’re back, bitches!” She shouted.  
  
The rest of the kids went running out to explore. Part of me wanted to tell them not to wander too far, but the other part didn’t care. Bellamy and I were together with Octavia and that was all that mattered to me right now. He took both my hands once we were on the ground.  
  
“It’s too bad you weren’t the first one on the ground. Octavia needed the bragging rights.”  
  
“That’s okay. I can be the first person to do this,” I smirked and kissed him. Bellamy guided me until my back hit the drop ship. I locked my arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, while his hands slid around to my ass.  
  
“Later, we’ll be the first to do something else,” Bellamy said, moving his kisses to my neck.  
  
“Bellamy Blake, are you trying to seduce me?” I asked when he lightly bit my shoulder. He only stepped back when Octavia called to us.  
  
“I don’t think I have to do any seducing,” He said and winked. He squeezed my ass before Octavia got to us.  
  
Murphy’s voice caused us all to look in that direction. Wells held up his hands. “Relax, we’re just trying to figure out where we are.”  
  
“We’re on the ground. Isn’t that good enough for you?” Bellamy asked.  
  
Wells looked to Bellamy like he wanted him to understand our situation. “We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father’s message. That has to be our first priority.”  
  
“Screw your father,” Octavia threw in. None us would say that we liked the Chancellor, or his privileged son. “What? You think you’re in charge? You and your little princess?”  
  
“Octavia,” I said, causing her to go silent. This was not the time to be fighting.  
  
“Do you think we care who’s in charge?” Clarke asked. She went on about going to mount weather so we don’t starve and that the way there is a long road. I personally didn’t care about that. Mobilizing all these kids is a pipe dream.  
  
“I got a better idea. You two go. Find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change,” Bellamy said.  
  
His words were met by cheers from most everyone. Bellamy was a born leader. It’s just too bad no one on the ARK saw his potential. Now, here on Earth, he could be a sort of unspoken leader. He is the oldest.  
  
“You’re not listening. We all need to go. Sasha, come on, you know I’m right,” Wells looked to me.  
  
Bellamy’s eyes shifted to me, questioning why Wells would think that I would agree. Before I could answer, Murphy shoved him. “Look at this everybody. The Chancellor of Earth.” Laughter broke out.  
  
“You think that’s funny?” Wells held his fists up.  
  
Murphy knocked him off his feet. Clarke was stopped from helping him. As I started to step in, Bellamy grabbed my arm. He kept his eyes on the fight. Wells got up, obviously hurt. He was limping, but still held up his fists like he could take on Murphy.  
  
Finn jumped down between them. “Kid’s got one leg. Why don’t you wait till it’s a fair fight?”  
  
That pretty much broke up the fight. Octavia upset Bellamy with her comment about Finn rescuing her next. He pulled her aside to talk with her. Normally, I would have stayed with him but instead, I went to walk around. Others in groups whispered and stared at me.  
  
I saw them, but I didn’t acknowledge it. Let them talk about something they didn’t understand. Earth had to be a new start for all of us. That wasn’t going to happen if things keep going the way they are. We all have to work together if we want to survive here.


	3. Chapter 3

I found myself moving further and further away from the drop ship. The voices of the kids yelling and talking died down until it was silent and I was all alone… but it wasn't silent. Not really. There was no machine hum. The wind made the leaves rustle and even caused some to float down from the branches above. Earth is strange. Everything looks so much bigger than what is on the ARK.  
  
Stopping on the top of a large hill, I took in the view. Bright colors from the field of flowers at the very bottom caught all of my attention. I wanted go down, but I knew I shouldn't. Too much time had already passed. Heading back to the drop ship should be my destination, but damn I wanted to smell a flower. From reading about them, they were supposed to smell sweet.  
  
The steepness of the hill was the only thing that stopped me. Getting down without breaking a bone might be possible, but not climbing back up without a rope. The next plan was to try going around to find a less steep part. I set off to find it.  
  
The hill started to slope down slowly until finally I'd leveled off with the ground. The sun was no longer high in the sky but I figured I had a while until it would start getting dark. The field looked much bigger down here, standing at the edge.  
  
For a moment, I wondered if it might be poisonous or toxic, but I pushed that aside. I tried to avoid stepping on the flowers. It was impossible. I just had to stand in the middle. They were colorful hues of blue, yellow, and red. I picked one up and held it to my nose.  
  
Taking a deep breath, this sweet aroma filled my nose. It reminded me of that perfume mom used to own. It had been passed down through our family. We used it for special occasions but mom was saving the last bit for when I got married. This was just the same smell!  
  
"Sasha!" Bellamy's voice came from a distance. He was climbing down the steep hill, not having any trouble. His long stride brought him over to me in seconds. "You shouldn't have wondered away this far alone."  
  
"I'm a big girl, Bellamy," I said and kissed him lightly. His eye roll made me laugh.  
  
"You came to pick flowers?"  
  
"I wanted to smell them," I answered and held up the one I'd picked.  
  
He wrapped his hand around mine and smelled the flower. "Sweet, like you."  
  
The wind whirred through the flowers, causing these white fluffy flowers to lose some of their strange petals. They floated through the air. I had to tuck my hair behind my ear to keep it out of my face.  
  
"It'll be dark soon," Bellamy said, looking straight into my eyes. It was completely evident that I'd worried the hell out of him. After almost losing each other on the ARK, he was having a hard time with being not around me.  
  
"We should head back then," I replied and let him take my hand. I decided to bring the blue flower back for Octavia. All I needed was a jar and a little water to keep it alive for a few days.  
  
It proved to be a long walk back. The sun hadn't set, staying up longer than we'd anticpated. Bellamy never let go of me, but neither of us spoke. We were wrapped in our own thoughts.  
  
The drop ship was empty, but a tarp blocked the entrance. Bellamy and I went up to the second level and he locked the hatch. We were completely alone. The thing that caught my eye was the blankets on the floor.  
  
"Planning something special?" I asked, setting the flower down and turning to face him.  
  
"Come over here," Bellamy grinned and sat down with his back against the wall. He held out his hands. When I took them, he pulled me down to him, straddling his hips. "I haven't gotten to hold you since the night before they took you."  
  
Before I could speak, his lips were on mine and he slid his hands down to the edge of my shirt. I raised my arms momentarily for him to slip it off and discard it somewhere beside us. Then his hands were back on my skin, slowly roaming.  
  
Damn I missed him. It wasn't even about the sex right now. We were both trying to be as close as possible and reconnect because of those lost months. He thought I was dead. I thought I'd have to live without him.  
  
His shirt came off next, giving me a chance to trace his abs with my fingers. I'd spent our last night together trying to memorize him, and now it wasn't in my head. It made me crave him more. It wasn't long until we were lying on the blankets. Bellamy hovered over me, moving his kisses down my neck and to my chest.  
  
In this moment, just Bellamy and I, all that mattered was us. I forgot that we were stranded on Earth. I forgot that we'd been apart for almost six months. I forgot that anyone else existed. Just us.  
  
Then it all came rushing back when someone banged on the hatch and asked Bellamy to come down. I groaned and curled tighter into his side. He tightened his hold around me in response and kissed my head.  
  
"Everyone needs me to tell them what to do," he complained.  
  
"They want you to lead them, Bell," I replied and looked up at him. I stroked his cheek with my thumb. "They can see that you're a natural leader, and I think it's about damn time that you started being one. They'll follow you."  
  
"I don't want to be a leader, Sasha. If they knew what I did-"  
  
"Most of them would call you a hero. Jaha has killed too many to count, including your mother for the crime of having another baby. He deserved to die," I said, sitting up. Jaha killed my parents, incarcerated kids for petty crimes. Bellamy did us all a favor.  
  
"Okay." He locked his hands behind his head. "I'll be the leader, as long as you're by my side."  
  
"Of course. Nothing will ever change that I love you and will support you." I got to my feet, searching for our clothes. When I looked back, Bellamy hadn't moved. "Get dressed."  
  
The smirk on his face grew bigger. "I'm enjoying the view," he answered, blatantly moving his eyes to my ass.  
  
I threw his pants at him and rolled my eyes. "The enjoyment is over. We have people to lead."  
  
We both got dressed but were reluctant to leave. It wasn't just the end of our time alone, but it was the beginning of Bellamy stepping up to be a leader. I know that scared him, and I also know that he'd never say it did. He didn't have to. I'll be right there with him when he needs me. Until then, he was going to unite this group into whatever the hell we wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Coming out of the dropship, everything looked like chaos. Bellamy had left to talk to some of the other boys. A fire had been started as the sun set. The crowd parted for me to get through to where Bellamy and a few others were. Kids were lining up to get their wrist bands taken off.  
  
Bellamy was busy supervising and I didn’t make it to him before Wells did. This can’t be good. “What the hell are you doing?”  
  
Good question.  
  
“We’re liberating ourselves. What does it look like?” Bellamy asked.  
  
I stayed back, just watching. Wells looked absolutely lost about why this was happening.  
  
“It looks like you’re trying to get us all killed. The communication system is dead. These wrist bands are all we’ve got. Take them off and the ARK will think we’re dying, that it’s not safe for them to follow,” Wells said.  
  
Bellamy smirked. “That’s the point, Chancellor. We can take care of ourselves, can’t we?” He asked the crowd, who erupted into cheers.  
  
“You think this is a game? Those aren’t just our friends and our parents. They’re our farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don’t care what he tells you. We won’t survive here on our own. And besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?”  
  
“My people, are already down. Those people locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that.” Bellamy approached him.  
  
The absolute hatred that dripped from his voice made me fear he’d try to hurt Wells. Not as much intentionally, but out of anger for who Wells’ father is. When I made a move to stop the inevitable fight, Murphey grabbed my arm.  
  
“Don’t touch me,” I hissed and he released me. I missed the next exchange between Bellamy and Wells. All I caught was Bellamy claiming that there were no laws. His mantra was whatever the hell we want. Murphey echoed him and the crowd joined in.  
  
“Sasha, you know this is crazy,” Wells pleaded when I walked up beside Bellamy. Both of them gave me equally expectant looks. Wells continued, “I know you know it. You calculate everything and you know I’m right. Or you’d be voicing your approval.”  
  
It is crazy. No rules can lead to too much chaos, but I won’t say it. Not here with everyone around. I loved Bellamy too much. In a private moment later we could talk. Some of the kids nearest us had stopped chanting to hear my response.  
  
“Please. Don’t choose their side. It’s going to lead to chaos and you can see that.”  
  
I slipped my hand into Bellamy’s. “You can believe whatever the hell you want.”  
  
The others started cheering again and Bellamy pulled me to his side and kissed me. I had to publicly stand with him or they might not follow him. Thunder boomed and rain started to fall.  
  
“We need to collect this,” Wells said. He wouldn’t look at me.  
  
“Whatever the hell you want,” Bellamy replied.  
  
“I’ll help you,” I called after Wells and tried to ignore the stare from Bellamy. He squeezed my hand so I couldn’t get away.  
  
“Sasha.” His tone was both a warning and laced with confusion.  
  
“He’s right, Bell. We should collect the water. It shouldn’t take long,” I said quietly and with a smile so no one knows that we were arguing.  
  
He stared into my eyes and after a moment he let go. “Alright.”  
  
I went with Wells through the crowd. His silence toward me meant that he couldn’t understand why I’d done it. Helping him hang up a tarp to catch the water, I broke the silence. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t side with you publicly.”  
  
“Couldn’t? You chose not to,” his reply came as no surprise.  
  
“You should understand better than anyone, Wells.” I finished tying a knot and stepped back to watch the water catch in it.  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Wells finally looked at me. Anger still showed on his features.  
  
“You would do anything for Clarke, even something wrong, because you love her. I would do the same for Bellamy. He’s been my friend since we were kids, and then we fell in love.”  
  
“People will get hurt, Sasha.”  
  
“I’m going to talk to Bellamy when I get him alone. I encouraged him to step up and be a leader. He can be a great one. This is just about something personal.” He shot the chancellor. If people come down, he’s terrified they’ll kill him. I’m not sure if that’s the whole story.  
  
Wells sighed and nodded. “Talk some sense into him. You might be the only one who can.”  
  
With that, he left me standing there. Everything had calmed down when I got back to the camp. Most of the 100 had tried to settle down and sleep. I went into the drop ship to do the same. It wasn’t until I woke up alone that I realized something was wrong.  
  
I shivered out in the cold damp air. I checked around the camp. No Bellamy. No Wells. Murphey and a few others were missing too. This cannot be good. I thought I wouldn’t be able to find them in the dark but I watched one of the boys who had been hanging around Murphey sneak off through the woods so I followed.  
  
When I reached where they were, I almost couldn’t believe it. Whatever Bellamy had said, Wells wasn’t agreeing.  
  
“No. Never. Not gonna happen. Is that clear enough for you?”  
  
“Yeah it is,” Bellamy said and uncocked his gun and stuck it back in the waistband of his pants. “I’m sorry it had to be this way.”  
  
Murphey and the boy I’d followed blocked his path. Murphey had a crow bar. They were going to force the wrist band off. When he ran, two others grabbed him. It took three to hold him down.  
  
“Bellamy!” I couldn’t believe he was doing this. He grabbed me around the waist before I got close to enough to help Wells. “Put the crow bar down Murphey or I’ll personally kick your ass!”  
  
“Sasha, stop,” Bellamy said, having no trouble keeping a hold of me. Wells was out numbered.  
  
“Might want to control your bitch, Bellamy,” Murphey threw out.  
  
“I swear to god, Murphey—” Bellamy’s hand clamped over my mouth and he lifted me up off the ground enough to carry me away. I didn’t get to see them take the wrist band off before Bellamy and I reached the woods.  
  
The second he set me down and started to release me, I turned and shoved him. “What the hell was that!”  
  
“Go on. Get it out.” He walked toward me again and I just shoved him back again.  
  
“Are you out of your damn mind?! You can’t go around forcing people to take their wrist bands off! This is not what I wanted when I told you to be a leader! Whatever the hell we want? That’s insane, Bell!” I shouted. He still waited, watching me carefully. “When there are no rules, things get out of hand. You have to see that.”  
  
“I do. But this is the way things are. What I did back there was to protect us. I had to do it, Sasha. If they come down, then I’ll be dead. I just got you and O back.”  
  
“You don’t know that they will—”  
  
“An officer told me that he’d get me on the drop ship if I killed the chancellor. Don’t you see? If he comes down, he’ll kill me so I won’t talk.”  
  
“Bell… why didn’t you tell me?” I asked, pausing from yelling. I was still angry inside, but he was right. They’d most likely kill him to shut him up.  
  
“Can we please stop arguing for one night?” He asked, holding out his hands.  
  
“Yeah… I don’t want to fight either,” I replied, taking them. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be. I know you, remember? You always get like this when you have something that you just have to get out. I learned to just let it run its course until you’re ready to talk.”  
  
I laughed and rolled my eyes. “You get that way too.”  
  
“Oh no. Not like you do. You’re passionate about everything you do. That’s one of the many reasons I love you,” he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.  
  
We stayed in the woods for a little longer, just to be completely alone. We still had to talk about why we were arguing. But since our first big fight, we made it a practice to always get some sleep and talk in the morning when we’d both calmed down. In the safety of the drop ship, I still had a hard time sleeping. I tried to focus on Bellamy’s even breathing. Something about all of this still felt wrong. I just hoped that I was over analyzing this whole situation.


End file.
